Conventional lithium-battery systems provide lithium-battery power to electrical loads. A typical lithium-battery system includes a lithium-battery pack and a safety circuit that disconnects the lithium-battery pack from the electrical loads if an unsafe condition is sensed.
Some electric vehicles utilize power from lithium-battery packs. For such a vehicle, a contactor typically operates as the disconnection mechanism that disconnects the vehicle's lithium-battery pack from the vehicle's electrical loads. Along these lines, when the vehicle's safety circuit detects the presence of an unsafe condition, the vehicle's safety circuit immediately opens the contactor thus disconnecting the vehicle's lithium-battery pack from the vehicle's electrical loads.